


Be Ever In Your Favour

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Cia as Effie, Fledge as Prim, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Link as Katniss, Midna as Gale, Reapings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: Fledge has been picked; Link is against it though.





	Be Ever In Your Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; Zelda is the Peeta; I might write the parade scene.

"Fledge Hall," boomed the escort, Cia, almost merrily.

Immediately, Fledge's lips quivered as -slowly- all the other boys' heads turned him and looked right at him. And meanwhile, just many more behind him, Link's mouth was pulled down, staring at the grayish-brown dirt below him, watching several feet back away from Fledge.

"Where are you?" gently requested Cia, almost motherly; then she lifted her hand up as if summoning an animal. "Oh, come on, up!"

And automatically—and unfortunately—Fledge complied, slowly walking away from the crowd he was in. The other young men that were behind him, either licked their lips or just stared—silently glad it wasn't them walking on death's road. The moment Fledge was on the path, a quartet of guards surrounded him, two of them keeping their hands on his back to keep him on track.

Watching them, Link quietly slipped away from the group, lips biting. "Fledge?" He manifested right behind him, running up to where he and the guards were, determined. "_Fledge!_" As a reaction, Link was immediately pushed away by two of the guards, as the two in front carried on with escorting Fledge to the stage.

Link dared to push himself forward, but unfortunately, the guards held their arms before him, keeping him away. Link's throat was tightened, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he saw no other option but—"I _volunteer_!—I _volunteer, please_!"

Link pushed his arms to his sides (as the guards quickly pulled away) and stood firmly with his chest tightened. "I volunteer as tribute!"

"Oh, we have a volunteer with us; Mayor Bo?" as the escort went to consult with the mayor, Link quickly ran up to his friend, grasping his shoulders tightly.

"Fledge, I need you to go; please, just go somewhere safe!"

Fledge shook his head vigorously, not wanting this from his only friend. At least two tears had fallen down his chin, stuttering, "L-L-Link…"

"Just go!" He immediately pushed Fledge away, as Midna appeared, coming to collect the latter, wrapping her arms around him.

"Link! LINK! _NO!_" Fledge begged and screamed at him, as Midna hurriedly beckoned him to come with her, attempting to soothe him. Sadly, he went unheeded, as Link took a shaky breath, the guards now keeping their hands on him, guiding him to the stage.


End file.
